Sálvame
by EvilGween
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Emma es el nuevo Oscuro, está llena de magia y a la vez vacía de sentimientos. Sin embargo solo hay una persona que la puede ayudar... la mujer por la que se sacrifico.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO ME PERTENECEN, EN CAMBIO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

La daga cayó al suelo dejando únicamente el sonido que el metal hizo al tener contacto con el pavimento.

Emma había sido llevada a un lugar oscuro, frío y lleno de dolor ¿Tenía miedo? Probablemente, sin embargo en su mente solo había lugar para un solo pensamiento: _La Salvé_

Mientras tanto en Storybrook los días pasaban lentos y sin ninguna novedad.

-¡Fue una estúpida! Había otras maneras de solucionar eso, pero ¡no! Ella tenía que sacrificarse- Gruño Regina mientras aventaba todos los libros que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Mamá- Dijo Henry entrando al despacho de la alcaldesa- Ella te salvo y tu… tú te estas ¿quejando?

-Cariño no te oí llegar

El chico ignoro la sincera sonrisa que su madre le había dado y continuo hablando.

-Emma desapareció, dejo a Killian, a sus padres, su hermano… me dejó a mí para que tú fueras feliz y tú solo puedes pensar en que lo hizo mal, ¿es que acaso preferías ser tú el nuevo oscuro?

Regina apretó la mandíbula y pensó en lo que su hijo había dicho, es cierto que de no haber sido por Emma ella sería ahora el ser oscuro y malvado más poderoso de todos los tiempos, sin embargo estaba segura que su enojo no se debía al arrebato de ese poder.

-No Henry, sabes que he cambiado- Dijo la morena- Y lamento que hayas escuchado lo que dije, pero me frustra no tener a Emma- Confesó.

-Si no estás feliz significa que el sacrificio de mamá fue en vano- Gruño Henry con dolor en su voz- No es justo.

El muchacho salió de la alcaldía y dejo a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Yo quería compartir mi final feliz contigo Emma_ Pensó Regina mientras veía a su hijo alejarse.

Los días siguieron su curso trayendo consigo semanas he incluso meses, en el pueblo todos habían empezado a superar la desaparición de la Sheriff y poco a poco la normalidad empezaba a reinar a Storybrook.

-Henry tus abuelos nos esperan en Granny´s- Grito Regina para apurar a su hijo quien desde la pequeña discusión que habían tenido se distanció de ella y hasta de sus abuelos.

-¿Robín y Roland nos acompañan?- Preguntó Henry mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

-Es tu cumpleaños número 15 creí que lo querías pasar únicamente con nosotros, tu familia.

-Y sin embargo no será así- Murmuro el chico.

Ambos se subieron al mercedes y arrancaron con dirección a la cafetería de la abuelita, cuando llegaron entraron y se sentaron en la mesa donde los Charming se encontraban sonriendo con todo lo que hacía el pequeño Neal.

-Feliz cumpleaños príncipe- Dijo Snow dándole un abrazo a su nieto.

-Esto es de parte de tu abuela y mío- Dijo James entregándole una caja con las llaves del escarabajo amarillo de su madre- Creímos que te gustaría conservarlo.

Regina los fulminó con la mirada pues no le parecía correcto en lo absoluto regalarle un auto a un muchacho de quince años.

-Tranquila Regina, Henry mejoró demasiado en sus clases de manejo y por eso nos atrevimos a regalarle el auto de Emma- Dijo Charming cuando se sintió intimidado por la imponente morena.

-No puedes regalar algo que no es tuyo, pero aun así… ¿gracias?- Dijo Henry mientras se sentaba y guardaba las llaves de su ahora auto.

Todos en la mesa platicaban animadamente, menos Henry quien solo esperaba el momento indicado para despedirse he irse con Killian a festejar en serio.

-Entonces Neal dijo papá y te juro que casi lloro de la emoción- Decía James con orgullo.

-¿Casi lloras? Por favor amor confiesa que lloraste mucho- Contesto Mary Margaret logrando que Regina soltara una carcajada.

-Me tengo que ir, no puedo soportar más estar con personas que viven como si mi mamá no estuviera en peligro, entiendo que ustedes tienen a Neal y se han olvidado de su hija y que tu mamá tienes a Robín y no te interesas más por Emma pero yo… yo… simplemente no puedo- Dijo Henry saliendo de Granny´s.

Durante mucho tiempo los encantadores, Regina he incluso Robín estuvieron buscando a Henry sin dar con el paradero del chico.

-Voy a preparar una poción para rastrearlo- Dijo Regina.

-No lo hagas amor, dale su espacio, deja que piense las cosas y pronto regresará a la casa- Agregó Robín como si la desaparición de Henry no fuera un problema.

La morena de muy mala gana aceptó y dio por terminada la búsqueda de su hijo.

Mientras tanto en los muelles del pueblo donde el Jolly Roger se encontraba anclado estaban Henry y Killian bebiendo directo de una botella de Ron.

-Nadie en este miserable pueblo se preocupa por mi mamá, ella los ha salvado cientos de veces y ellos ni siquiera pueden seguir intentándolo- Se quejaba Henry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hey amigo, yo la extraño- Dijo Killian- Y créeme que el único remedio que he encontrado para seguir sobreviviendo sin ella es beber- Agrego pasándole la botella al Henry.

-Tu tampoco te preocupas por ella- Murmuro el chico cuando terminó de beber- Tienes un barco que navega entre reinos y sin embargo sigues aferrado a este pueblo.

Killian sonrió de lado y sin contestar siguió tomando Ron.

Las horas pasaron y después unos tragos Henry se encontraba completamente borracho, Killian siguió bebiendo un poco más para estar en la misma situación y sin darse cuenta ya entrada la madrugada los dos estaban ebrios hasta el tope.

-Nos hemos quedado sin bebida camarada- Dijo Killian con un bostezo- Sera mejor que te vayas, descanses y termines bien tu cumpleaños.

Henry asintió y con mucha dificultad salió del barco, camino por el muelle y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

-Tengo…que… intentarlo una…vez más- Dijo Henry arrastrando las palabras.

El chico saco la daga del oscuro, la puso frente a su boca y susurro.

-Shooo te invooooco Emma.

Como siempre que lo hacía no pasó nada, la noche seguía en silencio y el seguía solo.

-Mierda- Gruño

Siguió caminado y sin darse cuenta estaba llegando al puente colgante del bosque.

-¡Shooo te Invooooco Oshhhcuro!- Grito perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en la orilla del precipicio.

En ese instante Emma apareció vestida en un traje de cuero negro, tomó a su hijo en brazos y con un movimiento de manos los transportó hasta la habitación del muchacho. Le quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y lo recostó en su cama.

-¿Mamá en serio estas aquí?- Susurro Henry.

-Duerme chico, mañana hablaremos.

-¿Cuándo despierte estarás aquí?

-Sí, lo prometo.

La rubia tomó la daga que su hijo sostenía, la guardo en su chaqueta y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

Regina había escuchado voces en la casa, intentó despertar a Robín pero este ni siquiera se movió un poco, así es que se levantó y camino hasta el cuarto de su hijo.

-¿Henry eres tú?- Pregunto con una bola de fuego en la mano.

-Es bueno verla su majestad- Dijo Emma con un tono demasiado frío.

-Emma- Susurro Regina al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarla.

La rubia no correspondió aquel gesto, al contrario al sentir el cálido contacto aparto con desprecio a la morena.

-Tu hijo tiene quince años y está más ebrio que Leroy en Viernes- Gruño el oscuro en voz baja y amenazante- Mientras tanto tú duermes tranquilamente a lado de un jodido ladrón.

-¿El está bien?- Pregunto mirando hacia la cama.

-No te preocupes solo casi muere en el bosque.

-Emma yo lo siento, Henry no ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste, ya casi no hablamos y yo no tenía idea que ha estado bebiendo- Dijo la morena a modo de disculpa.

-Es la primera vez que lo hace- Aseguro el oscuro.

-Y por mi cuenta corre que sea la última.

La habitación quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, Emma sin ningún sentimiento de incomodidad seguía sentada a lado de su hijo cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho mientras que Regina la miraba como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente.

-No eres la misma que eras antes de ser el oscuro- Pensó la alcaldesa en voz alta.

-`Tu mejor que nadie sabe que es tener maldad en el corazón, ahora imagínate tener maldad en cada espacio de tu cuerpo, de tu alma… de tu ser, es algo que te deja ¿Frío?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Regina mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para quedar frente a Emma.

-Lo divertido es que no siento nada, no hay remordimiento, ni preocupación, ni dolor, tampoco siento amor, felicidad ni tristeza, estoy vacía.

-Y todo es por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, lo hice porque era lo que yo quería, que fueras feliz era mi objetivo… y creo que lo logré- Dijo Emma sintiendo como la oscuridad invadía sus pensamientos al imaginarse a Regina con Robín.

-No lo lograste Emma, no sé porque pero estar con Robín no me hace feliz, de hecho desde que te fuiste todo se ha complicado, Henry me evita, Robín sigue manteniendo una especie de relación con Zelena y nada de lo que hago me sale bien.

-Es una pena escuchar eso, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer, otro sacrificio?- Dijo la rubia con ironía.

-Me di cuenta que solo quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo, que te sacrificaras me hizo reaccionar, eres la primera persona que hace algo así por mí.

Emma cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y durante unos segundos tuvo una lucha interna que por los gestos que hacía parecía ser muy dolorosa.

-No puedo, esto es más fuerte que yo- Gruño el oscuro y con una nube negra desapareció de la habitación.

 **HOLA CHICAS ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA CON ESTE MINI FIC! SOLO SERA CAPITULOS.**

 **Y SI SE PREGUNTAN ¿POR QUE RATED M? PUES DEJEN LES DIGO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE DARAN CUENTA.**

 **SE QUE LLEVO MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR "OPERACIÓN COBRA 2 PUNTO 0" Y QUE LES DEBO EL EPÍLOGO DE "DONDE HUBO FUEGO" PERO ESTUVE UN TIEMPO EN OTRO PAÍS (COLOMBIA) Y ME ERA IMPOSIBLE METERME A FAN FICTION; PERO TRANQUILAS MUJERES QUE EN MENOS DE LO QUE ESPERAN DEJARE TODO ACTUALIZADO.**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO ME DEJEN EN UN REVIEW LO QUE ESPERAN LEER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, O SI LO PREFIEREN ME PUEDEN DEJAR UN SALUDO, O BIEN UN ¿RECLAMO? LO QUE SEA… TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

 **LA CHICAS QUE DEJEN IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRÁN UNA MENCION ESPECIAL (TODA APORTACION MERECE CREDITOS ¿NO CREEN?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO ME PERTENECEN, EN CAMBIO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

-No puedo, esto es más fuerte que yo- Gruño el oscuro y con una nube negra desapareció de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Henry se levantó y vio a Regina acostada en la silla donde Emma había estado la noche anterior.

-¿Dónde está Emma?- Preguntó el muchacho con voz rasposa

La morena despertó y después de estirarse miro a su hijo a quien sabía debía regañar.

-Henry Daniel Mills tienes quince años y ayer llegaste peor que Leroy en Viernes- Dijo Regina ocupando las palabras que Emma había dicho- Y esa es una actitud que no voy a permitir en mi familia ¿quedo claro?

-Si

-Y contestando a tu pregunta- Agrego Regina un poco más tranquila- Emma desapareció ayer en la noche.

Henry miro a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados esperando el "porque" de que su otra madre se fuera.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver… o eso creo- Contestó Regina sin mucha seguridad.

-Ella me prometió que estaría aquí para cuando yo despertara- Susurro el muchacho.

Regina lo quiso abrazar pero Henry se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación.

La morena se quedó unos minutos en el cuarto de su hijo, pensó en lo que le había dicho a Emma la noche anterior y se reprendió internamente por no haber sido del todo sincera con Henry.

-¡Emma!

Regina escucho a su hijo gritar desde la planta baja de la mansión y en automático se transportó hasta ahí.

-Creí que tendrían hambre- Respondió la rubia vestida completamente con un traje de piel color negro- Además te traje aspirinas y jugo de naranja Henry.

-Pensé que no cumplirías con tu promesa- Contesto el chico mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Solo por castigo no debí haber cumplido- Dijo Emma con voz neutra.

-Lo siento tanto mamá, yo me he sentido tan solo últimamente y Killian era el único que entendía el dolor de perderte y me deje llevar por sus consejos sobre el ron.

-Ese capitán solo puede pensar en delineadores y alcohol, no tiene cabeza para nada más- Gruño Regina demasiado bajo.

Emma camino como un felino hasta quedar frente a la alcaldesa, le sonrió de lado y murmuro.

-Tiene toda la razón su majestad ese idiota no tiene corazón… igual que yo.

-Emma tu si…- Dijo Regina pero fue interrumpida por unos ruidos provenientes de las escaleras.

-No te preocupes prepare suficiente para tu novio y su hijo- Agrego el oscuro antes de voltearse y servir el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina.

Robín y Roland bajaron hasta la cocina y se sorprendieron al ver a la imponente rubia que estaba sentada en medio de Henry y Regina.

-Emma ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Dijo Robín con tono nervioso.

-Buenos días para ti también Hood, hice huevos fritos con salchicha y panqueques para Roland- Contesto Emma sin responder a lo que el ladrón había preguntado.

-Te vez bien Sheriff- Le dijo Roland con una sincera sonrisa- Gracias por los panqueques.

-No lo entiendo, todos han intentado invocarte ¿Cómo es que hasta hoy te apareces?- Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Acompáñanos a desayunar y después te lo cuento- Dijo Emma dando por terminada esa conversación.

Todos en la mesa desayunaron en un incómodo silencio roto en ocasiones por los chicos pidiendo jalea o miel.

-¿Terminaste Hood?- Preguntó Emma al ladrón.

-Si ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Robín con cautela.

-Acompáñame a dar un paseo

Robín miro a Roland y después a Regina quien le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo llevaré al parque no te preocupes- Dijo Henry.

-Te quiero listo para cuando llegue, tú y yo también tenemos que hablar- Le dijo Emma a su hijo.

Henry sonrió y asintió emocionado.

El oscuro y el ladrón salieron de la mansión y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las profundidades del bosque.

-Tu primera pregunta fue "¿Por qué estás aquí?"- Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco- Y la respuesta es que estoy aquí no solo porque Henry me invocara, sino porque cuando me sacrifique fue con la única intensión de que Regina tuviera su final feliz.

-Y lo tiene- Dijo Robín

-Tu segunda pregunta fue "¿Cómo es que hasta hoy te apareces?" y eso es más sencillo de responder- Dijo Emma con burla- Regina acaba de darse cuenta que no tiene un final feliz.

-No lo entiendo, yo estoy con ella.

-Henry la evita, su hermana es la madre del hijo de su novio y no solo eso, su novio tiene una relación ¿amistosa? Con esa mujer- Gruño Emma con desprecio- Además hay que añadir que la única persona con la que se identificaba y con la que podía ser realmente ella se sacrificó por nada ¿tú crees que eso es un final feliz?

-Tengo una tercera pregunta- Murmuro Hood- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a darle el final feliz que merece y lo haré contigo, sin ti o contra ti, así es que Robín Hood te recomiendo algo- Dijo el oscuro con un tono de voz demasiado espeluznante- No te metas en mi camino.

Robín se quedó sin palabras y solo se limitó a mirar como la rubia desaparecía en medio de una nube negra.

Emma apareció frente al loft de sus padres, toco la puerta y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran.

-Hija- Dijo James al verla- ¿Cómo?

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Emma mientras sentía como el odio y el rencor se apoderaban de sus sentidos.

-Claro, tu madre está la barra con Neal.

-¡Emma!- Grito Mary Margaret al ver a su primogénita entrar- Hija ven.

El oscuro se dejó abrazar pero no correspondió el gesto, al contrario se separó igual que como lo hizo con la alcaldesa.

-Solo vine para decirles algo- Dijo Emma fríamente- Para mí ustedes dos están muertos.

Los Charming se quedaron pasmados al escuchar a su hija, Snow no pudo contener las lágrimas y rompió en llanto.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué te hemos hecho Emma?- Pregunto James con la voz rota.

-No mucho, solo me abandonaron al nacer, me abandonaron en la maldición de Pan, tuvieron otro hijo, me rechazaron al enterarse de mi magia, se rindieron cuando desaparecí y continuaron con sus miserables vidas… No me han hecho mucho.

-Emma por favor- Suplicó Snow- Yo sé que es el oscuro quien está hablando.

-Lo que aun no entiendes Mary Margaret es que el Oscuro soy yo- Dijo Emma con una mueca- Ahora si no les importa me gustaría tener las llaves de mi auto.

Ambos encantadores se miraron sintiendo miedo de la reacción de su hija.

-Se lo regalamos a Henry- Susurro James.

Emma grito y soltó una onda de magia que provoco que varias cosas se rompieran, sus ojos se pusieron totalmente negros, su rostro blanco y sus labios tomaron el color de la sangre.

-¡CABRONES!- Grito el oscuro provocando otra onda mágica- ¡ERA MI AUTO!

Regina sintió una magia demasiado poderosa y se transportó hasta el lugar de donde provenía, cuando llego al loft de los Charming se sorprendió de ver al oscuro en su máxima expresión.

-Emma- Dijo suavemente la ex reina malvada- Emma mírame por favor.

La rubia se giró bruscamente y encaro a la morena.

-Ellos no pudieron esperar más para deshacerse de mis cosas- Dijo con odio en la voz.

-Acompáñame, estas asustando a tu hermano- Pidió Regina- Vamos a caminar.

El oscuro no se movió ni un centímetro provocando que la alcaldesa tomara una decisión.

-¿Tu mausoleo?- Pregunto Emma cuando apareció en aquel lugar.

-Debes tranquilizarte, no se me ocurrió otro lugar- Contesto Regina- Por cierto Emma, ayer dijiste que no sentías nada, pero hace rato parecías sentir…

-Odio, odio es lo único que siento.

Regina asintió y se atrevió a tomar la mano de la rubia.

-Te entiendo, durante mucho tiempo ese fue el único sentimiento que conocía.

Emma soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Regina.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto la morena asombrada por aquel gesto.

-Yo te salvé, ahora sálvame tu- Dijo el oscuro al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la daga a la morena.

 **Y he aquí el segundo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todas las que me escribieron, en serio es un verdadero placer leerlas.**

 **Por cierto a todas las chicas que me dejaron ideas quiero que sepan que las escribiré en el siguiente capítulo (si si si incluidas esas muertecillas que me pidieron)**

 **Ahora bien si les gusto este capítulo díganmelo en un review, si tienen ideas díganmelo en un review, si se quieren confesar háganlo con un review o si solo quieren dejar un review pues déjenlo en la parte de los review jajajajajajaja**

 **PD. SE QUE DIJE QUE ESTE CAP SERÍA "RATED M" PERO DECIDÍ DEJARLO PARA EL SIGUIENTE, ESE SI SE VIENE CARGADITO DE TODO. ¡PROMESA DE ESCRITORA!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Yo te salvé, ahora sálvame tu- Dijo el oscuro al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la daga a la morena.

-Emma- Susurro la alcaldesa- Esto es demasiado poder.

-Lo sé y tanto poder no puede estar en manos de un ser malvado como yo.

-Ayúdame a entenderte por favor- suplico Regina con la daga pegada a su pecho- ¿Por qué no luchas por regresar a la luz?

La rubia siguió de rodillas frente a la alcaldesa su respiración era lenta, pausada, era tan tranquila que parecía imposible que dentro de aquel cuerpo se estuviera viviendo una auténtica guerra.

-¿Regresar a la luz?- Pregunto el oscuro con la voz fría- ¿Cómo puedes regresar a un lugar en el que nunca has estado?

Regina intento decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una nube espesa de color negro… Emma había desaparecido.

Instantáneamente apareció en el muelle de Storybrook justo en frente del Jolly Roger, con auténtica elegancia abordo el barco y camino hasta donde Hook se encontraba.

-Amor

-Killian me gustaría saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer por la noche?- Pregunto Emma con fingida dulzura.

-Fue el cumpleaños de tu hijo y bueno… yo… yo lo invite a que pasara un rato aquí conmigo.

-Entiendo cariño, ¿algo más que debas agregar?

-Tomamos unos tragos en tu honor.

Emma sonrió de lado y con su dedo índice rasco la orilla de su ceja.

-Bebiste con un chico de quince años- Agrego la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el moreno.

Sus labios rosaban, sus respiraciones se mesclaban, no había espacio entre sus rostros.

-Digamos que lo estaba preparando para la vida- Dijo Hook antes de devorar los labios de la mujer que tenía al frente.

Emma se dejó llevar, lo besó y dejo que el pirata se fuera deshaciendo de su ropa, en cuanto él intento quitarle la chaqueta de cuero negra a la rubia ésta lo detuvo.

-Mi única intensión hoy- Dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que recostaba a Hook sobre la cama- Es que tu sientas mucho… dolor.

Killian reacciono ante esas palabras e intento levantarse pero ya era tarde, Emma se encontraba sentada sobre él.

-¿Amor que haces?- Pregunto con una sonrisa que ocultaba su miedo.

-Pusiste la vida de mi hijo en peligro y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar- Susurro el oscuro en el oído del pirata.

Emma tomo el garfio de Killian y sin ningún esfuerzo lo coloco en el pecho descubierto de éste.

-¡Vamos Swan, no hagas una locura!- Gritó Killian con desesperación.

-¿Locura? No, solo los locos las hacen- Contesto Emma con su peculiar tono neutro- Y yo no soy una loca.

-No no no, amor tú no eres loca…

-No, yo soy malvada- Gruño la rubia y con un fuerte empujón hizo que Killian se enterrara su propio garfio.

-¡Aaaaaaggghhhhh!- Gritó el moreno- ¡Basta por favor! ¡Detente Swan!

Emma soltó una carcajada y lentamente bajo el garfio haciendo que la piel se abriera ante aquel contacto.

-Es impresionante cuanto puede durar una persona agonizando- Dijo la rubia que estaba siendo manchada por la sangre que emanaba de aquel cuerpo.

-Swan pero yo te amo- Dijo Killian con demasiado esfuerzo.

Emma se acercó a él, lo besó dulcemente y se separó solo un poco.

-Tu solo puedes amar a una persona y esa persona eres tu- Dijo y termino de desgarrar el pecho del moreno sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

El oscuro se levantó del cuerpo inerte, se sentó en el improvisado bar del camarote y bebió de la botella de ron que había sobre la barra.

Después de varios tragos sintió como estaba siendo invocada con la ayuda de la daga, sin dudarlo se transportó y apareció en la sala de la mansión Mills.

-No sabía que tendría un comité de bienvenida- Dijo la rubia al ver a Regina, Henry, sus padres, Roland y Hood sentados en la sala.

-¿Mamá estas bien? Estas llena de sangre- Espetó Henry corriendo hasta su madre biológica.

Emma pidió que no se acercara más con un movimiento de mano.

-Cariño sube a tu habitación y lleva a Roland contigo- Pidió Regina.

Henry se secó algunas lágrimas y obedeció a la morena.

-¿De quién es la sangre?- Pregunto Hood

Emma se giró y lo miro con una mezcla entre odio y asco, se encogió de hombros y lo ignoro.

-Hija debes decirnos de quien es la sangre- En esta ocasión fue Mary Margaret quien habló.

-No- Fue la única respuesta de la rubia.

Regina soltó un bufido y saco la daga, la colocó frente a su rostro y hablo fuerte y claro.

-Oscuro yo te ordeno que me digas de quien es la sangre que tienes en todo el cuerpo.

-Killian Jones

-¿Lo lastimaste?- Pregunto James con el pánico marcado en el rostro.

-No

-¿Qué le hiciste Emma?- Pregunto Regina.

-Hice algo mejor… lo mate- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada.

El silencio invadió la habitación, todos miraban a Emma como si fuera alguien nuevo, alguien que nunca antes habían visto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste oscuro?- Pregunto Hood con la misma mirada de asco con la que vive a diario.

-Puso en riesgo la vida de Henry y por lo tanto la felicidad de Regina- Contesto Emma sin darle mucha importancia- Y quien se mete con la felicidad de ella se mete conmigo- Agrego eso ultimo con una mirada retadora hacia el ladrón.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha en tu habitación?- Preguntó Emma a Regina.

-Ni de broma- Contestó Robín- No voy a permitir que estés en la misma casa que mi hijo.

-Bueno en ese caso puedes tomar a Roland y salir de mi casa- Dijo Regina mirando fijamente a la imponente rubia.

El ladrón soltó un bufido de fastidio, subió las escaleras y un minuto después estaba saliendo de la mansión con Roland de la mano.

-Ustedes pueden largarse también- Gruño Emma hacia sus padres- Y por favor no se molesten en despedirse de nadie.

-No es necesario que seas tan odiosa- Comentó Regina- Tus padres se irán y se van a llevar a Henry con ellos ¿Cierto?- Pregunto a los Charming.

-Claro- Contestó Mary Margaret.

James subió por Henry y juntos bajaron con una pequeña maleta llena de ropa.

-No es necesario que te vayas chico- Murmuro Emma

-Yo… yo voy… quiero decir, yo quiero pasar unos días con los abuelos- Contesto Henry con la mirada fija en las manchas de sangre que tenía el traje de su madre.

Emma cerró los puños y movió el cuello de un lado a otro, su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por el odio nuevamente, Regina notó que la rubia estaba luchando por no ceder a la maldad y trató de amenizar el ambiente.

-Perfecto cariño, así Emma y yo podremos tener un momento a solas.

La rubia apretó los dientes y con una mirada retadora le dijo a la morena que iría a tomar un baño.

-Ella mató a Hook- Susurro Snow con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando su hija desapareció.

-No fue ella, fue el oscuro quien lo hizo- Dijo Regina en voz baja- Yo sé que muy dentro de toda esa maldad esta Emma, esta nuestra salvadora, solo hay que traerla de vuelta.

-Mamá no permitas que mate a alguien más- Pidió Henry con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Regina le seco las mejillas a su hijo y le beso la frente, no pudo asegurarle nada al muchacho y solo se limitó a despedirse de él.

.

.

.

El sonido de la regadera le indico a Regina que Emma había terminado de bañarse, se sentó en la elegante silla que estaba frente a la cama y espero a que la rubia saliera del baño.

-Emma…- Jadeo la morena al notar el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

-Mi ropa esta bañada en asquerosa y sucia sangre- Respondió Emma con un encogimiento de hombros.

Regina empezó a respirar más rápido, cerró los ojos y trato de controlarse.

-Eres el ser mágico más poderoso, estoy segura que podías haber aparecido una muda de ropa.

-Es cierto- Contestó el oscuro- Pero digamos que me apetecía más estar desnuda.

La ex reina malvada se desabrocho un botón de su camisa de seda y miró como la rubia se sentaba aun sin ropa en su cama.

-Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo- Dijo Emma.

-Hace muchos años le dije a Belle que si quería librar a Rumple de la maldición del oscuro debía darle un beso de verdadero amor, según lo que ella me contó estaba funcionando pero Gold fue un testarudo y prefirió seguir siendo poderoso y… malo.

-Continua

-Esta tarde yo estaba pensando en que si tu verdadero amor te besa tal vez podría terminar todo esto, pero…

-¿Pero?- Pregunto Emma

-Lo mataste

Emma soltó una carcajada cruel, rio durante un par de minutos y cuando termino se acomodó en la orilla de la cama, abrió las piernas, coloco sus manos en el filo del colchón y estiro su espalda recta hacia el frente.

Todos los movimientos de la rubia fueron observados por Regina quien de un momento a otro se encontraba sonrojada y un poco incómoda.

-Ese idiota sin mano no era mi verdadero amor, solo fue para mí… ¿Una buena cogida? Naaaah ni eso, digamos que solo era como mi premio de consolación.

-¿Cuál era el premio mayor?- Preguntó Regina pasando su lengua por sus labios.

-Déjame hacer eso por ti- Gruño Emma al mismo tiempo que con magia atraía el cuerpo de la morena al suyo.

Regina quedo de rodillas frente al cuerpo desnudo del oscuro, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia, Emma miro con deseo la cicatriz de la morena y sin pedir permiso beso pasionalmente aquellos carnosos labios.

-El premio mayor eras tú- Dijo Emma cuando tuvieron que separarse para coger aire.

-Me acabas de besar y sigues siendo el oscuro, no lo entiendo- Contesto Regina con la voz ronca.

-Shhh… todo a su tiempo- Susurro la rubia.

Con un movimiento de manos amabas mujeres se encontraban sobre la cama sin ropa, Regina ya no era consciente de sus movimientos, se había limitado a dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Hagamos esto a mi manera- Gruño Emma y con un poco de magia amarro los brazos y las piernas de Regina a cada esquina de la cama.

-Suéltame Swan

-¡Agghhh! Hablas mucho- Dijo la rubia apareciendo una mordaza en la boca de la alcaldesa- Así está mejor su majestad.

El oscuro metió el dedo anular en su boca, lo lubrico y empezó a pasearlo por el contorno de la vagina de la morena, repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta lograr que la alcaldesa estuviera completamente mojada.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo sería tener a alguien que te amara?- Decía Emma mientras estimulaba el clítoris de Regina- Nunca he tenido una respuesta, ni Neal, ni Graham, ni Walsh, ni Killian me la dieron.

Emma cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y con todo el deseo que sentía por Regina le folló hasta lograr que la Reina se corriera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Mmm…Mmmm..Mmm

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la rubia aun sentada sobre Regina- O claro, sigues amordazada.

Con un movimiento de muñeca desato las extremidades de Regina y desapareció el accesorio de la boca de la morena.

-Necesito… saber porque… sigues siendo… el oscuro- Pidió la alcaldesa entre bostezos.

Emma se tensó al escuchar a la morena, se levantó y dirigió al baño, se lavó las manos y la cara y regreso a la habitación. Notó que la morena estaba de lado aparentemente ya dormida y se sentó detrás de la espalda de aquella mujer.

-La maldición no está rota porque tu no me amas…aun, espero- Susurro Emma a una dormida Regina- Al parecer el amor no está destinado para una huérfana como yo.

Regina escucho cada palabra que la rubia había dicho, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla sin embargo solo se limitó a llorar en silencio.

 **¿Les gusto este capítulo? Me gustaría saber que tanto si o que tanto no, ya saben dónde dejarme sus comentarios… así es en la parte de los "SENSUALES REVIEWS"**

 **Por favor si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, si quieren que escriba algo en especial mándenme un mensajito o escriban un recadito aquí abajo, envíenme una paloma o ya mínimo una señal de humo… todo es bien recibido.**

 **Y por último quiero comentarles que gracias a todas las chicas que me pidieron que continuara el ONE SHOT de "San Diego Comic Con" pues hare un Fic basado en ese breve relato.**

 **SI ESTE CAPITULO SUPERA LOS 10 REVIEWS ACTUALIZARE ANTES DEL VIERNES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO ME PERTENECEN, EN CAMBIO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

Regina escucho cada palabra que la rubia había dicho, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla sin embargo solo se limitó a llorar en silencio.

Pasaron varias horas y la noche cayó en Storybrook, para ese entonces todos dormían, todos menos dos personas.

-Pensé que despertarías hasta mañana - Dijo Emma cuando Regina entró a su propio estudio- Bonita bata por cierto.

La morena se cubrió más con su diminuta prenda de satín, se sirvió una copa de sidra y se sentó a lado del oscuro.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- Preguntó Regina después de darle un buen trago a su bebida.

Emma miró a la morena, inhaló y exhaló con demasiada calma, ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Soy el oscuro, se supone que no siento ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

-Es cierto- Contesto Regina- Pero no le estoy preguntando al oscuro, le estoy preguntando a Emma Swan, ¿te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?

-En cierta parte si, supongo- Susurro la rubia provocando una tristeza profunda en Regina.

-Entiendo.

-No me mal interpretes ¿sabes? Todo oscuro tiene un objetivo, una persona en la que enfocar sus más profundos deseos, el de Rumple fue Baelfire, el mío… eres tú- Dijo Emma mirando fijamente a la alcaldesa.

-Él quería salvar a su hijo de la guerra- Susurro la morena casi sin aire- Tú me salvaste de la oscuridad.

-Te equivocas, él se sacrificó para que Baelfire tuviera libertad, yo me sacrifique para que tu fueras feliz, ¿Tener sexo conmigo te hizo feliz?- Preguntó Emma

Regina agacho la mirada, deslizó su dedo índice por todo el contorno del vaso y suspiro.

-No en realidad.

-Exacto, fue solo sexo, te traté como un objeto y eso no era lo que esperabas, es más ni siquiera era lo que te merecías.

-¿Es por eso que te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- Cuestiono la morena aun sin levantar la mirada.

-Ya te dije que yo no me arrepiento de nada, sin embargo me hubiera gustado que nuestra primera vez fuera… diferente.

Regina fijo sus ojos en los de la rubia que tenía enfrente, le sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-Emma, yo… bueno yo escuche lo que dijiste después de salir del baño.

La rubia se tensó y trato de levantarse del sofá, sin embargo Regina se lo impidió.

-No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, lo dije porque es la verdad.

-Yo pensaba que una reina malvada no podía ser amada ¿y qué crees? Me he equivocado, Henry, Robín, incluso tus padres me han demostrado que el amor es para todos.

-Tú no amas a Robín- Dijo Emma con los dientes apretados.

-No, pero amo mi nueva vida y él es parte de ella, tú también lo eres, es más creo que fuiste tú quien dio inicio a esa nueva vida, ¿Recuerdas cuando trajiste a Henry desde Boston?

-Lo recuerdo, ese día fue un inicio para mí también, por primera vez quise quedarme en un lugar.

-Nuestros destinos están unidos de una manera un tanto ¿Retorcida? Si, retorcida es la palabra- Dijo Regina con una mueca divertida- De alguna manera que aún no logro entender mi felicidad depende de ti.

-Lo dices únicamente porque te di a Henry.

-Claro que Henry es parte de la felicidad que me has dado, pero no es lo único- Aseguró la morena- Cuando esa masa negra te desapareció yo me sentí incompleta, no podía estar del todo bien porque si algo bueno me pasaba solo había una persona a la que quería contárselo… a ti.

-Bueno su majestad pues aquí me tiene ¿Ya es feliz?- Pregunto Emma con un tono menos frío.

-Seré feliz si me preparas algo de cenar, un ser mágico me agotó en la cama y me ha dejado realmente hambrienta.

El oscuro sonrió como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, se levantó, le ofreció la mano a la morena y juntas caminaron hasta la cocina.

-Tantos años de sabiduría que te fueron transmitidos y solo sabes preparar ¿Cereal con leche?- Soltó una divertida Regina.

-Bueno no es como que los antiguos Oscuros hayan sido grandes chefs- Se defendió la rubia con fingida indignación- Además el Oscuro no necesita comer… ni dormir.

Regina comió su bowl de cereales y por un momento sintió que era el alimento más delicioso que había probado en sus muchos años de vida.

-Debes encontrar un pasatiempo para todas esas horas libres que tienes, ¿Has pensado en convertir la paja en oro?

Ambas mujeres soltaron una sonora carcajada, un par de minutos después se secaron algunas lágrimas causadas por la risa y siguieron platicando.

-En serio necesitas un pasatiempo.

-Ya encontraré alguno- Contesto Emma- Ahora su majestad si no le importa la voy a llevar hasta su cama porque por lo que se alguien la dejo muy agotada.

Un segundo más tarde aparecieron en la habitación de la alcaldesa, Regina se fue directo a su cama y justo cuando se cubrió con las cobijas Emma hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la puerta.

-No te vayas, siento que si sales por esa puerta no te volveré a ver y no quiero arriesgarme a que eso pase- Murmuro Regina con miedo- Por favor quédate aquí- Agregó al mismo tiempo que invitaba a la rubia a acostarse a su lado.

-¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?- Pregunto Emma en tono bromista

-Señorita Swan no haga que me arrepienta.

Emma sonrió y permaneció en silencio hasta que la morena cayó dormida.

-Eres más que un revolcón de una sola noche- Susurro la rubia mientras miraba a una dormida Regina.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el celular de la morena sonó provocando que ésta saliera de su profundo sueño.

-Bueno- Gruño

Emma se limitó a observar los gestos que hacía Regina al hablar, la forma en que su cicatriz se alzaba junto con sus labios y los movimientos de sus cejas la tenían hipnotizada.

-En una hora es el funeral de Hook- Dijo Regina cuando colgó- Puedes quedarte aquí si así lo quieres.

-Lo pensaré.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Emma se encontraba sentada en la sala esperando a que Regina bajara cuando escucho que alguien entro por la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Hood- Gruño la rubia- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Vengo por Regina, vamos a lo de Killian ¿Tu irás?- Pregunto el ladrón con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No lo sé, yo fui quien lo mato, dime hombre de honor ¿Crees correcto que la asesina se presente al funeral de su víctima?

Robín borro su sonrisa de inmediato y recobro su rostro marcado con su típica mueca de desagrado.

-Eso pensé- Agrego Emma.

-Regina te vez hermosa ¿nos vamos?- Dijo el hombre cuando la morena se unió a ellos en la sala.

-Dame un minuto, te veo en la puerta- Contesto la alcaldesa con su tono profesional, espero a que Robín se alejara y se acercó a la rubia- ¿Estarás cuando regrese?

-Tienes la daga, podrías ordenarme que me quede aquí- Respondió Emma recuperando su postura como oscuro.

-Prefiero confiar- Agregó la ex reina malvada.

En el funeral todos se portaron serios y sin mostrar más dolor del estrictamente necesario, Hook había sido una lamentable pérdida pero la mayor pérdida que el equipo de héroes estaba sufriendo era la de la salvadora.

-Regina no tienes que volver a casa ahora- Dijo Hood- Mis hombres cuidaran de Roland, Henry esta con sus abuelos, tu y yo podemos pasar la tarde juntos.

La morena se lo pensó más de dos veces y al final aceptó pues no tenía motivo alguno para rechazar a su novio.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse la pareja formada por la reina y el ladrón decidió que era hora de terminar con su improvisada cita, ambos se dirigieron a la mansión y al llegar a la entrada se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

-Debes irte ahora- Dijo Emma tensando la mandíbula- Hablo en serio Hood.

Regina noto como empezaba a emanar humo negro de los puños de la rubia, se giró hacia Robín y le aseguro que estaría bien.

-Tranquilízate- Pidió la morena cuando Hood se marchó.

-¡¿Sabes que él no es tu final feliz?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!- Gritó Emma al mismo tiempo que soltaba una onda de magia que logró destruir varios objetos en la casa.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-¡Se supone que estoy aquí para darte un final feliz y tú te esfuerzas por estar con ese idiota! ¡Es como si todo mi maldito esfuerzo fuera en vano!

Regina trató de sonar tranquila pero la verdad es que el tono de Emma la había alterado bastante.

-Y quien se supone que es mi verdadero amor… ¿Tu?

La rubia soltó un grito de furia y desapareció en una nube negra. Diez minutos más tarde un fuerte sonido retumbo en toda la ciudad, rápidamente Regina salió a la calle y notó como los cristales de todos los autos estaban totalmente deshechos.

-¡Swan!- Gruño la alcaldesa y antes de que agregara algo más un nuevo estruendo sacudió la ciudad.

Regina se subió a su auto y condujo hasta la estación de policía donde David se encontraba haciendo guardia.

-Todos se están quejando por los cristales de sus autos y por la ausencia de luz, al parecer alguien estropeo el generador.

-Emma- murmuro la alcaldesa- David por favor calma a todos, diles que para mañana en la mañana todo estará solucionado.

-¿Qué ocurre con Emma?- Preguntó el príncipe

-Tengo que detenerla antes de que haga algo peor.

Con la ayuda de la daga dio rápidamente con el paradero del oscuro, ésta se encontraba a cien metros de distancia del campamento de Robín y sus hombres.

-¿Emma que haces?- Pregunto Regina con precaución

-Se lo advertí, le dije que te daría un final feliz y que no se metiera en mi camino, pero el ignoró mis palabras, ahora sufrirá las consecuencias- Contestó pausadamente el oscuro antes de incendiar el campamento de Hood.

Regina tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar, ordeno al oscuro detener el fuego y se acercó rápidamente para comprobar que todos estaban bien.

-¿Regina que demonios está pasando?- Pregunto Hood con Roland en los brazos- ¿Emma lo hizo?

-Ella dijo que tu ignoraste sus advertencias, Robín por favor evitemos más horrores- Dijo la morena- Debemos separarnos… al menos por un tiempo, ya sabes por tu bien, por el de Roland.

-¿Regina esta separación te lastima tanto como a mí?

-No- Confesó ella- Lo siento Robín.

Con un movimiento de manos se transportó hasta su hogar, tomo la daga y la colocó frente su rostro.

-Oscuro con esta daga te ordeno te presentes ante mí.

-No me sorprende que me hayas invocado… ¿Pudiste salvar a tu novio?

-Robín, Roland y los demás están a salvo.

-Es una lástima- Agrego el oscuro

-Emma esto debe parar, ¿sabes cuánto le va a costar a la alcaldía reparar tu desorden?

-Seguro menos que lo que me costó a mí sacrificarme por ti… para ti.

-¡Eres Emma Swan, la salvadora, no el maldito oscuro adicto al vandalismo!- Grito furiosa Regina.

-¿Podemos subir a tu cuarto, tener sexo y olvidar esto?

-¡BASTA SWAN!- Gruño Regina con su tono de Reina Malvada- Mañana mismo vamos a empezar a poner tu vida en orden, empezando por tu relación con tus padres.

-Mierda- Murmuro Emma

-¿Ahora por favor podemos terminar la noche tranquilamente?

-Claro

-Bien, iré a tomar un baño, te espero en el cuarto- Dijo Regina notablemente más clamada- Por cierto para cuando salga ya debes haber encontrado un pasatiempo para las horas que no vas a ocupar en dormir.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó la morena cuando salió de la ducha.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cuál será tu nuevo pasatiempo?- Volvió a preguntar Regina cuando se recostó a lado de la rubia

El oscuro pasó su mano por el rostro de la reina haciendo que ésta cayera en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

-El oscuro no necesita dormir, pero tú si- Susurro Emma- Mi nuevo pasatiempo es verte descansar tranquila.

* * *

 **Regina está empezando a descubrir sus sentimientos… por fin jajaja**

 **En serio muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review, recuerden que quienes escribimos valoramos todos esos comentarios, es lo que nos hace mejorar.**

 **El siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco de drama, sexo candente jajajaja, entre otras cosas… Digo por si les interesa leerlo jajajajaja**

 **Por último me gustaría saber si alguna escritora/traductora me lee, si es así por favor déjenme en un comentario el nombre de su historia y el nombre de algún fic mío que hayan leído… En el siguiente Cap. pondré un apartado con unos mensajes para esas chicas.**

 **Ahora si me despido, les mando un beso.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO ME PERTENECEN, EN CAMBIO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

-El oscuro no necesita dormir, pero tú si- Susurro Emma- Mi nuevo pasatiempo es verte descansar tranquila.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Regina cuando Emma entro a su oficina en la alcaldía.

-No me puedes obligar a ir a casa de mis padres

-Te equivocas querida, sí que puedo- Respondió la morena mientras sacaba la daga y la colocaba frente a su rostro- Pero quiero que lo hagas por mí, por Henry, porque es lo correcto.

Emma se acomodó su entallado vestido negro, soltó un bufido y le ofreció una mano a Regina.

-Nada de magia- Dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrisa- Iremos en mi auto.

-¡Mierda! Soy el jodido Oscuro no necesito una niñera.

-Puedes dejar de comportarte como un adolescente rebelde y quizá… solo quizá puedas tener más libertad.

La morena tomó la mano que aún seguía frente a ella y tranquilamente ambas salieron de la oficina, subieron al Mercedes y se dirigieron al loft de los Charming.

-Regina, Emma… pasen- Dijo David cuando las mujeres llegaron.

-Gracias por recibirnos, la verdad es que no podíamos esperar más, necesitamos tener una plática familiar urgente- Dijo Regina aun con su mano unida a la de la rubia.

Los Charming y el pequeño Neal estaban sentados en un sofá largo, Henry estaba a un lado en un sillón individual y Regina y Emma se habían sentado frente a ellos en un asiento doble.

-No quiero hablar con nadie- Dijo Emma con aburrimiento.

-Vamos a hablar- Ordenó Regina sintiendo la daga con su mano libre.

-Vamos a hablar- Repitió automáticamente la rubia.

Los encantadores miraron a las mujeres que tenían en frente, notaron sus manos unidas y la manera en la que Emma respondía a las órdenes de la morena.

-Lo siento tanto hija- Dijo Snow en cuanto la charla comenzó- Me hubiera gustado ser una verdadera madre para ti pero solo he sido…

-Nada, no has sido nada Mary Margaret- Cortó la rubia sin sentimientos en su voz- Todo lo que has hecho ha sido porque tienes sangre de héroe y en cierto modo lo eres, eres el héroe de todo el mundo, menos el mío.

-Emma- Siseo Regina entre dientes.

-Dime algo Regina, ¿Cuándo lanzaste la maldición que tenías destinado para mí? ¿Sería un bebe eternamente?- Preguntó Emma

-No estabas dentro de mis planes- Confesó la morena- Pudiste haber tenido una vida a lado de Mary Margaret y probablemente de David pues si no te hubiera llevado al armario no habría sido herido… no estoy muy segura.

-¿Lo ven?- Dijo la rubia hacia sus padres- Tal vez no iban a saber quién era yo, pero pudimos haber estado juntos de alguna u otra forma, pero ustedes decidieron que veintiocho años de soledad eran lo mejor para una niña inocente.

-En cierta parte eso es mi culpa- Dijo Regina con la mirada baja- Ellos hicieron lo mejor para el reino.

-¡¿Y quién mierda hizo lo mejor para mí?!- Gritó Emma al mismo tiempo que sentía como la oscuridad se paseaba por su cuerpo.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo- Habló por fin Henry

Automáticamente el humo que empezaba a emanar de los puños de Emma desapareció.

-Eso es muy diferente chico, yo no te deje tirado en otro mundo solo a tu suerte, yo si pensé en ti y lo mejor que te podía dar en ese momento era una vida lejos de mí- Dijo Emma a su hijo.

-Aun no es tarde para ser una familia- Agregó David con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pequeño Neal se zafó de los brazos de su madre y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana sentada, se subió en sus piernas y se quedó ahí ajeno a todo el drama de su alrededor.

-Luego la maldición de Pan nos volvió a separar y en esta ocasión yo ya no los recordaba- Murmuro el oscuro mientras jugaba con los risos de su hermano- Pero ustedes a mi sí o al menos eso debieron haber hecho.

-Lo hicimos- Contestaron ambos padres.

-No le mientan al oscuro- Gruño la rubia- ¿Saben que es peor que ser una huérfana?

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta.

-Es mil veces peor que tus padres sepan de tu existencia y que aun así busquen otro hijo para compensar su pérdida- Contestó Emma con odio en su voz- ¡Soy reemplazable!

-No lo eres- Dijo rápidamente Regina- Emma tu eres única.

-Ahora lo soy, porque al oscuro nadie lo puede sustituir.

-¿Puedes perdonarnos?- Pregunto Mary Margaret con la mirada llena de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Emma sentó a Neal en las piernas de Regina, se levantó, camino de un lado a otro y sonrió de esa manera fría y calculadora que tanto hacía temblar a quienes se cruzaban con el oscuro.

-Es demasiado tarde para pedir y dar perdón, yo ya no tengo sentimientos, nada de remordimientos ni esas cosas humanas… soy un monstruo- Dijo la rubia.

Regina sintió una profunda pena al escuchar lo que Emma había dicho, pues ella en algún momento se había sentido exactamente igual que la rubia y en ese momento pensó que solo una persona podía entender lo que el oscuro estaba sufriendo y esa persona era la Reina malvada.

-Creo que por hoy fue suficiente- Dijo la morena con un nudo en la garganta- Podemos seguir esta plática mañana.

-No me queda de otra- Bufó Emma

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de su lugar se tomaron de la mano y antes de transportarse lejos del loft Henry intervino.

-¿Puedo pasar la tarde con ustedes?- Pidió el muchacho

-¡Sí!- Respondió la rubia con notable emoción.

.

.

.

-¿Serás el oscuro por siempre?- Preguntó Henry cuando los tres se sentaron en el bosque.

-Puedo renunciar a la oscuridad más no a ser el oscuro- Contestó Emma

-Un beso de amor verdadero puede librarte de toda esa maldad ¿cierto?- Cuestiono el chico.

-Así es, pero nunca podrá librarme de la magia, el poder y la daga.

-Eso sería como tener a un héroe invencible- Dijo Regina mientras aparecía un mantel y una cesta de picnic.

-Mientras este a merced de la daga seré vulnerable, seré débil y manipulable.

-Eso nunca va a pasar porque mamá y yo vamos a proteger la daga con nuestra vida si es necesario ¿verdad ma?

Regina miro a Henry y después a la rubia, sonrió sinceramente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Mamá- murmuro Henry varios minutos después- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que sea chico- Contesto Emma

-¿Podrías intentar ser menos ruda con los abuelos? Ellos en serio se sienten muy mal.

Regina se tensó al escuchar a su hijo, pues por un momento pensó que la rubia volvería a enfadarse y a provocar disturbios, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio sonreír a Emma Swan y no al oscuro.

-Por ti lo voy a intentar hijo- Contestó Emma.

La tarde siguió tranquila, la improvisada familia camino de regreso a la ciudad siendo el punto de atención de todos los habitantes, sin embargo ninguno les prestó demasiada atención.

-Si no les importa me gustaría seguir en casa de los abuelos, siento que me necesitan a su lado- Dijo Henry cuando pasaron por la calle donde vivían los encantadores.

-No hay problema cariño- Dijo Regina.

-Espéranos mañana con el desayuno preparado- Agregó Emma provocando una oleada de emociones en Henry.

El muchacho corrió al loft de sus abuelos y dejo solas a sus madres quienes optaron por regresar a la mansión en el auto de la alcaldesa que aún se encontraba estacionado en aquella calle.

-Me hace feliz ver a Henry emocionado- Dijo Regina antes de llegar.

-Lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Por eso le dijiste lo del desayuno de mañana?

-Por supuesto, mi objetivo como Oscuro es buscar tu felicidad.

-Me cuesta creer que alguien sin sentimientos diga cosas tan bonitas- Pensó Regina en voz alta.

-Bueno su majestad al parecer esto solo sucede cuando estoy a su lado.

Regina se sonrojo por la confesión y opto por continuar el viaje en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Mills todo el ambiente que unos momentos antes había sido cálido y tranquilo ahora se había transformado en tenso pues en la puerta se encontraba Robin con Roland de la mano.

-¿Qué hacen ellos ahí?- Gruño Emma con los dientes apretados.

-Ni idea, pero por favor no hagas nada malo… esta Roland ahí.

-No tengo nada en contra del niño, es más creo que es lo único bueno que tiene ese ladrón con olor a bosque.

Regina sonrió al escuchar a la rubia y asintió al recordar el aroma de aquel hombre.

El mercedes se estacionó sobre la acera y ambas mujeres bajaron de él, imponentes y hermosas.

-Sheriff Swan- Dijo Roland como saludo.

-¡Roland!- Gritó Robin cuando su hijo camino hacia el oscuro para estrechar su mano.

-Tranquilo Hood, no pienso hacerle daño- Contestó la rubia aceptando el gesto amistoso del niño- Por ahora.

-Emma- Siseo Regina cuando se unió a ellos- Deja de ser tan grosera.

-¡Regina!- Grito Roland mientras se soltaba del agarre de la rubia y saltaba a los brazos de la alcaldesa- Papá me trajo a verte.

-Después del incendio el solo preguntaba por ti- Se excusó Robin provocando una mirada de confusión por parte de su hijo- Lo he traído un momento contigo, espero no te moleste.

. - Murmuro la rubia y entró en la mansión dejando a los tres solos en la entrada.

-Robin creí que habíamos dejado todo claro, necesitamos darnos un tiempo… ya sabes, cada quien su espacio- Susurro la morena para que el niño no escuchara.

-Pero Roland- Dijo el ladrón mirando a su hijo para que dijera algo.

-Quería estar contigo Gina- Contesto en automático el pequeño.

Regina lo miró con ternura, lo bajo de sus brazos y le acaricio sus risos color cobre.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?- Preguntó la alcaldesa.

-¡Si!

Los tres se alejaron de la casa ante la atenta mirada del oscuro quien no dejaba de expulsar chispas y oleadas de humo negro a través de sus manos.

-Contrólate Swan- Susurraba la rubia- Contrólate…

La antigua salvadora inhalaba y exhalaba pausadamente para normalizar la velocidad de su corazón pero nada daba efecto.

- _Necesitas liberarte, sacar la tensión con alguien igual de malvado_ \- Susurro una voz en su cabeza.

-Lily- Dijo la rubia y de inmediato se transportó hasta la casa que Maléfica compartía con su hija.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el mismísimo Oscuro- Dijo la dragona con burla- ¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor?

-¿Está Maléfica en casa?

-Madre salió a volar un rato, no creo que regrese hasta entrada la noche- Contesto la morena empezando a sentir las intenciones de su ex amiga.

La rubia entro sin pedir permiso, cerró la puerta y seguido de eso estampo a Lily para devorarla con la mirada.

-¿Quieres?- Pregunto el oscuro sin muchas ganas de escuchar la respuesta

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Contesto Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Emma besó sus carnosos labios con tanta pasión que casi le provoca un orgasmo a la morena justo en ese momento, metió sus manos dentro de la holgada blusa y con un movimiento ágil logro tirarla al suelo.

-Justo como en la adolescencia ¿cierto?- Jadeo la dragona con dificultad.

Emma negó con la cabeza y con un pequeño esfuerzo cargo a Lily para llevarla hasta el sillón más cercano, una vez ahí la soltó sin ningún cuidado y empezó a morder uno de los pechos que amenazaba con escaparse del sostén.

-Esto es aún mejor- Gruño la rubia y con un chasquido desapareció la ropa de ambas- ¿Estas así por mí?- Preguntó sintiendo la humedad de Lily contra su dedo índice.

La morena no contesto con palabras y se limitó a jadear únicamente.

En esos instantes Emma solo podía pensar en algo: Placer

Así es que cambio las posiciones y con un movimiento de caderas invitó a Lily a devorar su centro.

-Si… siii. Así- Gruñía el oscuro

Lily chupaba el clítoris hinchado de la rubia mientras que con sus dedos penetraba una y otra vez a su amiga.

-¡Que rico!- Jadeaba Emma

-¿Quieres correrte?- Pregunto Lily

El oscuro presiono la cabeza de su amante contra su centro y así la mantuvo hasta que un devastador orgasmo la arrastro hasta el mismísimo infierno.

-Su majestad- Escucho Emma a lo lejos mientras viajaba por el inframundo.

-¡Emma!- Gruño Regina con la rabia marcada en cada poro de su ser.

La alcaldesa sostenía la daga y provocó que el oscuro se parara de inmediato en frente de ella.

-Pensé que tardarías más- Dijo la rubia sin emoción en la voz.

-Vístete- Ordeno Regina.

El oscuro chasqueo los dedos y un segundo más tarde se encontraba dentro de su entallado vestido negro.

-Supongo que ya te vas Em- Dijo Lily aun desnuda- Es una pena que no hayamos tenido otra ronda, pero regresa cuando quieras… igual usted majestad, ambas están invitadas a mi cama.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada, se dio media vuelta y aun con la daga en la mano ordeno al oscuro a seguirla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Regina aunque con la daga frente al rostro era más una orden.

-Yo no quería explotar de nuevo, por eso busque a alguien igual de trastornado que yo y bueno me desahogue.

-¿Te desahogaste de qué?

-De toda la oscuridad que me produces cuando estas con Hood.

Regina sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y a la vez de alegría pues si Emma se sentía así era porque estaba celosa y eso solo podía significar una cosa… sentimientos.

-Solo llevé a Roland por su helado y regresé a la casa, cuando no te vi pensé que me habías dejado… de nuevo.

-Mi destino ahora está atado al tuyo- Confesó la rubia sintiéndose nerviosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Aunque quisiera no podría alejarme de ti, eso solo podría pasar si dejo de ser el oscuro y ambas sabemos que para que yo deje de serlo alguien tendría que…

-Nadie va a matarte, no mientras yo este a tu lado- Dijo Regina dando por terminada la discusión.

 **Bueno pues aquí tienen otro capítulo más, de hecho creo que voy a extender a diez capítulos este fic, a principio la idea solo me daba como para 6 cap máximo, pero sus comentarios me han animado mucho.**

 **En la siguiente actualización van a ver un hechizo que se me ocurrio que creo que les va a encantar a todas, asegurado… palabra de escritora. (si ya ha sido escrito algo similar de una vez digo que no es plagio pues en mi caso no me ha tocado leer nada parecido)**

 **En fin, agradezco infinitamente a todas las que se toman un minuto para dejarme un review, promesa que son ustedes las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos leemos en la semana.**


End file.
